


拥有

by curly377



Category: McLennon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377
Kudos: 9





	拥有

事情说起来已经过了很久了，或许John不记得当时具体的时间和地点，不记得与当时有关的任何东西，但是Paul还记得清清楚楚。人在回忆往事的时候总会带着各种不同的微妙心情，这取决于那件事情本身的意义和人现在的心态和心情，或许还有其他很多说不清楚的东西，但对于Paul来说，是John硬逼着他刨开了这段积压在心底许久的壁垒。

他们当时嗑药嗑嗨了，长期巡演带来的疲累已经从内至外扩散到每一个人的身上。对现有生活的厌倦和迷惘藏在他们声嘶力竭的背后，悄悄地生长和蔓延，人声鼎沸的舞台，一度令他们开始怀疑其中的意义。

John和Paul在饭店的床上躺着，药物把感官享受放大，这其中当然包含性欲。但如果仅仅看做性欲爆炸时候的荒唐事件，会使他们原本的感情受到侮辱，这复杂的结果引起的恐慌都是后话，这件事情在发生之时却没有丝毫令人困窘的感受。神志不清是一种解释，但是不如说是撕开内心深处一直压抑许久的某种情感，因为这个过程发生的实在太顺畅了。

也许John不该稀里糊涂地就吻了Paul，也许Paul应该及时制止他，而不是顺着这个吻把舌头也伸出去。他们根本就知道正在抱着的人是彼此，药物是一个最无辜的托辞，也是一个最放纵的借口。Paul或许会永远记得与John如此共享身体的时刻，他们触摸到了对方的一切，裸露的皮肤上战栗的毛孔，双腿之间隐秘的私处，当性欲主宰理智的时候，一切的语言都失去了功效，他们不过与之前的任何一次做爱一样，高潮是最后的征程，射精是最后的庆典。对于Paul来说这种感受可能更加不同寻常，因为他还没有仔细看过John的私处，他的身体里就已经装进了他的东西，当时的他没有预料几年以后John会在他的专辑封面向全世界的人展现他的阴茎。虽然曾经有很多次开玩笑的说法说他俩在一起写歌就是做爱，但是现在可是真刀真枪的。好吧他得承认有点儿疼，可是疼痛却不过为后面的爽快做铺垫，这实在太不可思议了，因为他在那一夜过后，开始回想这些东西的时候，发现性欲的产生有时候与性别可能并没太多的关系，但他并没有因此否认John的身份在这个过程里起到的推波助澜的作用。

John怕黑，他们之前睡觉的时候会把台灯开着，这会儿只顾着这件事情大灯也没关，好在他们是在磕嗨的状况下进行的，也不至于把过程里的所有一切都看得清清楚楚。但是Paul是记得一些片段的，好吧不止一些，他记得很多。他记得其中的痛苦与欢愉，记得John在他的脖子旁边吹气，喊他Mcca，一个劲儿地喊，所以他只好不停地回应Johnny，Johnny，他摸着他的背，他们赤裸且毫无防备，于是在这样的时刻，John的脆弱显得那么不合时宜，他紧紧地抱住他，安抚他，喊他的名字，在身体的最深处呼唤他。他们的汗水打湿了彼此的身体，双腿交叠在一起，在那个密闭的空间里，在异国他乡的某个酒店里，外面是朦胧的月和黑沉沉的夜，而他们打着灯，在这张床上做了一些难以形容的事情。那时John还后来那么瘦，过后Paul才觉得被他压得还有点吃力，他的大腿一直到腰部往上，都留下了那荒唐一夜的后遗症，三五天的酸痛感不停地提醒着他发生了什么，他只好用舞台上的笑容来拼命掩饰所有不安。

第二天醒来的时候，他们谁都没有说一句话，Paul是先醒的，当他艰难地穿好衣服之后，John也醒了。然后他也穿好了衣服，他们住在一个房间，沉默地洗漱，装扮。沉默就是最好的答案，他们心照不宣地用沉默把昨日假装遗忘，然后等着时间冲洗这次经历。他们知道时间根本就不会冲洗，他们也知道他们的友情大概出现了一点不可弥补的问题，是友情移动了位置，然而却没有合适地放置爱情的机会。

这太突然了对吗？John已经结婚了，而Paul也与很多女孩儿交往过，虽然他对待这些女孩的态度可能和John对待与Cynthia的婚姻的态度一样，但至少在此之前他不知道他会对一个男人产生性欲。也许是之前的悲痛都给过他们上过悲壮的一课，他们面对意外的时候可以更加冷静地应对。他们擅长幽默，插科打诨，而这些东西便是掩饰问题的最好途径。

乐队分崩离析的那段时候，John曾经在某个无人的时刻把Paul抵在墙上，他很愤怒，但他不知道应该说什么，他们此时的动作是危险的，太过亲密又太过暧昧，看起来是冲突实际上是某种恶意勾起回忆的方式。他们看着彼此的眼睛，并不退让。于是John放开了他，没有什么稀里糊涂的亲吻，更像是一次彻底的告别，他在无声地告诉Paul，即使是那天晚上的事情，也不再成为什么连结他们彼此的证据。

而现在是怎么回事？亲完Paul的John像是什么都没发生一样，Paul知道他离开乐队之后更加不在乎别人的看法，如果这个吻也不过是一个彰显他独立独行的一个标志，那么他可不想成为他冲动的牺牲品。

“我想我还是离开的好。”Paul拿起外套，准备离开。

“你今天为什么来？”John这样问他，而这个问题确实成功地停住了他的脚步。因为他差点连自己都忘了。其实没什么特别的理由，就是他开车正好经过John所在的这片地区，然后看到了他居住的这栋公寓，于是他想，他们真的已经很久没见了，他应该去看看John不是吗？他想他了。这理由真窝囊。但是他不知道这份想念背后，John所说的那种理由占多少。

这就是你想要的。他回想起刚刚John说过的话，这人的自以为是简直直接得令人生厌。该死的，他凭什么知道他想要什么。

“不过看望一下我的老朋友。”Paul回头。这样说道。

“你刚才说现在不是过去属于我们的任何一个年份，这我承认，但是……”电话铃响了，John跑去接，是Yoko。

他的声音变得更加温柔和低沉，耐心体贴，与之前全然不同。他们说起了Sean，说起了一些日常生活里的琐碎事情，Paul这才从刚才的意境里回到他们彼此都已经是拥有家庭的这一事实。他为刚才的一切感到羞耻，但他知道更多的是心痛。他径直走了。John看着他离开的，电话里的Yoko连喊了几声“hello”，John终于回过了神，继续着这场了无生趣的通话。

打完电话之后Sean醒了，他去照料了一下孩子。然后他站在窗口，看着外面鳞次栉比的摩天大楼，就像他被围困在了这个城市的重重迷宫的最中心。他点燃了一支烟，摘下了眼镜，外面的世界模糊了好几倍，他在这模糊的镜像里尽可能地找寻着Paul离开的方向。他还没有告诉Paul，那天晚上，是他唯一一次真真正正地感受到自己彻底拥有着他，彻彻底底地，没有任何多余的累赘与牵连，只有他们彼此。但今天他是没有机会说了，以后他或许会说吧，或许永远也不会。

（完）


End file.
